In the treatment apparatus and treatment method of water treatment, there have conventionally been several pretreatment devices and pretreatment methods as general pretreatment devices and pretreatment methods. As one example, a pretreatment device of a biological treatment device in waste water treatment includes settling, filtering, pH adjustment, ozone oxidation, adsorption and so on.
The purpose of the pretreatment device is to reduce the biological, chemical or physical load on the waste water treatment apparatus in the subsequent step, and a reduction in the scale of the waste water treatment apparatus, a reduction in the running cost, an improvement in the water quality of the water to be treated from the waste water treatment apparatus and so on are expected.
However, the conventional pretreatment does not have the function of maintaining a high dissolved oxygen concentration to the subsequent step for a long time by markedly raising the dissolved oxygen concentration in the water to be treated to carry out the treatment with improved activities of microorganisms. Furthermore, the conventional pretreatment does not have the function of improving the functions of the microorganisms by markedly raising the dissolved oxygen concentration in the water to be treated and markedly raising the treatment efficiency of the membrane device in the subsequent stage.
Moreover, the conventional pretreatment, which has general aeration with a blower, does not have a treatment function with micro-nano bubbles that contain both micro bubbles of a diameter of not greater than 50 microns and not smaller than one micron and nano bubbles of a diameter of not greater than one micron. It is noted that, in the case of the pretreatment with the micro-nano bubbles described above, there is the function of maintaining the dissolved oxygen to the subsequent step for a long time.
There have conventionally been nano bubble utilizing method and apparatus disclosed in JP 2004-121962 A. The nano bubble utilizing method and apparatus utilize the characteristics of surface-activating operation, sterilizing operation and so on by the achievement of a reduction in buoyancy, an increase in surface area, an increase in surface activity, generation of a local high-pressure field and electrostatic polarization, which are owned by nano bubbles. More concretely, it is disclosed that the characteristics are correlated to allow a variety of objects to be cleaned with a high function and a low environmental load by a dirt component adsorption function, an object surface high-speed cleaning function and a sterilizing function and to allow the contaminated water to be cleaned.
However,
(1) There is no disclosure of introducing and treating the water that contains the micro-nano-bubbles in a water tank which is filled with a charcoal or a synthetic charcoal and has an agitating device and thereafter introducing and treating the water in a membrane device.
(2) There is also no disclosure of newly generating water that contains the micro-nano bubbles in a micro-nano bubble generation tank, introducing the water that contains the micro-nano bubbles into a charcoal water tank which is filled with a charcoal or a synthetic charcoal and has an agitating device therein, carrying out treatment with raised activity of the microorganisms propagating in the charcoal or synthetic charcoal by the micro-nano bubbles and reducing the organic loads and so on of the membrane device.
Furthermore, there is a nano bubble generating method disclosed in JP 2003-334548 A. The nano bubble generating method, for use in a liquid, is constituted of (a) a step of decomposing and gasifying part of the liquid, (b) a step of applying ultrasonic waves in the liquid or (c) a step of decomposing and gasifying part of the liquid and applying ultrasonic waves.
However,
(3) There is also no disclosure of introducing and treating the water that contains the micro-nano bubbles in a water tank which is filled with a charcoal or a synthetic charcoal and has an agitating device and thereafter introducing and treating the water in a membrane device.
(4) There is also no disclosure of newly generating water that contains the micro-nano bubbles in a micro-nano bubble generation tank, introducing the water that contains the micro-nano bubbles into a charcoal water tank which is filled with a charcoal or a synthetic charcoal and has an agitating device in the water tank, carrying out treatment with raised activity of the microorganisms propagating in the charcoal or synthetic charcoal by the micro-nano bubbles and reducing the organic loads and so on of the membrane device.
As described above, there have conventionally been apparatuses of various systems as the pretreatment device of the membrane device, there is existing no pretreatment device capable of markedly preventing the clogging phenomenon of the membrane device and improving the ability of the membrane device by utilizing a simple apparatus that is low cost and ensures easy maintenance and energy saving.